Method and apparatus for drying and heat setting fibrous webs about steam cans are known. The method involves utilizing a carrier belt to carry the web in a serpentine pattern about a series of steam cans. The method and apparatus may also utilize cooling cans about which the web is subsequently carried. The prior art encompasses many variations in the above method and apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,239 to Clay discloses a molding apparatus for fibrous sheet material. The fibrous sheet is passed around and between a series of pressure rollers. The initial pressure roller nip is heated and subsequent pressure roller nips may be cooled. Endless carrier belts are provided to move the fibrous sheet material through and around the pressure rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,365 to Cover Jr., et al., discloses an apparatus for compressing and cooling a fibrous web. The fibrous web is fed between an upper series and a lower series of rollers comprising the compression frame. A carrier belt is mounted about each of the upper and lower series of rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,740 to David, discloses a process and apparatus which comprises a modification of the palmer dryer and method used to dry and heat fibrous webs. The palmer dryer comprises a heated roll and a flexible endless belt which travels around the roll. A web is fed between the belt and the roll, and travels about the roll while under the belt. In the modification described in the David patent, the web is doffed from the heating roll and travels around another cooling roll or drum. In the method of the present invention, the fibrous web is maintained between two belts as the belts travel about spaced heated cans and optionally thereafter spaced cooling cans.